The Angel
by serendipity-smiles
Summary: This is an S & C fic... But is a Jason story too.. I have made up my own character... but I am trying to follow the current storyline.. I think Jason needs someone who loves him no matter what... danger and all... please R & R... and Enjoy!
1. The Hero

Chapter One  
  
The man stood in the shadows waiting for his target to come into view. He had to be careful, any mistakes could cost him his life, if not the $30,000 dollars he was paid to do the hit and the nice bonus he would receive when the job was done and he had completed his assignment. Checking the getaway route one more time he sat and focused on the scene before him. He attached the silencer to his gun and sat waiting patiently for his intended target.  
  
Leaving the waterfront Sonny, walked along the pier trying to work out the conflicting emotions he felt. The chilly breeze helped to penetrate the deep, mind numbing fog that had overcome him as he had left the courthouse. This week, the whole last two months if he were honest, had been total hell for him. His life seemed to be chaotic from every angle. The only joy he had lately was playing with his sons and his brief moments he spent with Sam. Sam McCall. Now that was something he couldn't explain. Sure she was a beautiful woman and she brought him some escape from the loneliness he felt in the long hours of the night. But, she was no Carly. Carly still managed to torment almost every waking moment of his life. He loved her, he hated her, his feelings were an extreme and intense, with her nothing was simple. Exhaling a deep breath he turned to face the water and tried to imagine not having Carly in his life at all. It was almost impossible and it sucked the breath from him. Gasping and feeling his chest tighten, Sonny rubbed his hand over his eyes and started walking in the direction of his warehouse.  
  
Behind him in the shadow the predator raised his gun and pointed it carefully at his prey. What luck... the man had no clue that his life was about to end. The mighty Sonny Corinthos would be dead... because he had let down his guard... he would die alone only yards from his own turf. Taking aim the slowly squeezed the trigger.  
  
Sonny would never know how close he came to dying that day. It had all happened so fast, so unexpectedly. He had turned away from the water and was walking towards his warehouse when something flew through the air and knocked him off balance and to the ground.  
  
"What the Hell!" Sonny tried to catch his breath and looked up at the sky trying to figure out what had just happened. Looking down at the object pinning him to the ground he realized a small body was laying on top of him. Looking closely as he pulled the unmoving body away from he realized that his attacker had been a girl. It wasn't anyone he recognized, but then she was lying slumped across him face down. She had tackled him from a side angle. If it weren't so bizarre it would have been funny. A girl had actually tackled him.  
  
Shaking her he bit out through his confusion, "Hey! Wake up. What in the hell do you think your doing?" He never noticed the tall shadow in the alley slink quietly away as if it had never been there.  
  
The girl murmured, and Sonny carefully rolled her over so that he could get a better look at her. From what he could see it looked like she had been wearing the same clothes for days, and could probably use a shower. He didn't even want to know why his hands felt wet from were he was touching her. Sitting up and wiping his hands off on his pants he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Let the Jason deal with this and get some answers out of her. It was when he raised his phone to his ear that he noticed traces of red smeared on his hand.  
  
"Damn..." he lifted his other hand and looked closely. It was blood. Cussing silently he began to look for a wound on the girl and was shocked to see a bullet wound on the upper right side of her chest. He was also surprised to see that the girl had turned out to be a nice armful of a young woman. He removed the scarf from neck and started putting pressure on the wound. Pulling his coat off it finally it him that he had been the target. She hadn't attacked him, but instead had probably saved his life. He quickly scanned the area to see if the shooter was hiding nearby. But, from what he could see he was alone. Laying the coat over her, he brushed the hair away from her face. The gunshot was bad, but nothing compared to the shock and anger he felt when he saw her face. Fading bruises stood out on her cheek and you could see that fairly recently someone had busted her lip and given her a black eye.  
  
Feeling anger sear through him he dialed 9-1-1 for the ambulance.  
  
"Yeah, I need an ambulance..." he never got to finish what he was saying because he felt a small cold hand touch his and hold on to it as if it were a life line.  
  
"Please... please no hospitals... I can't..." Unable to finish the girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
It wasn't so much what she said, but the fear he heard in her voice and the helpless look in her eyes that made Sonny hang up the phone. He had seen a look of fear like this before. Sometimes at night his mother's face would haunt him and the eyes would tear into his soul. He may not have been able to help his mother, but this girl needed him and he owed her his life, he would do what he could to help her. He gave her hand a quick squeeze to reassure her and dialed Jason's number.  
  
"Jason... yeah... listen, I need you to call the doctor, and get him to the penthouse as soon as possible. Tell her someone needs medical attention and that it's an emergency and meet me at the penthouse. No... no listen, I am fine. No... it's not the boys. Look, just get her and get there as quickly as you can. Tell her someone needs her help... and Jason make sure she brings stuff to remove a bullet."  
  
Carefully picking up his rescuer Sonny quickly walked the remaining yards to his warehouse and made his way to his car.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos!..." Max took one look at his employer and rushed to help him.  
  
"Max, we need to get her to the penthouse as quickly and quietly as possible."  
  
With a puzzled look Max paused and hesitated a minute before nodding in agreement.  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't shoot her. Help me get her in and I'll fill you in on the way." 


	2. The Angel

Chapter 2- The Angel  
  
Back at the penthouse...  
  
Sonny sat across from the slight figure lying on his guestroom bed. She had barely moved since he had laid her on it. Taking a wet washcloth he gently wiped the grim and sweat away from her pale face. It was then that he noticed she had freckles. Funny... he had only noticed the bruises the first time he had looked at her, but know he could see a line of freckles marching across the bridge of her nose. Carly had freckles, just a few, but if you looked really close you could see them. He felt his heart contract painfully as he thought about the woman that he had given his heart. Checking the dressing he had put over the wound. It wasn't really bleeding now and looked like it wasn't fatal.  
  
"Sonny!"  
  
"Up here Jason!" Sonny stood up and walked to the door. Jason came up the stairs at his usual no-nonsense pace. His mind was racing... what did Sonny need the doc for? Had he been hurt... or worse was it Courtney and he hadn't wanted to tell him over the phone?  
  
Looking past Mr. Corinthos into the room, Dr. Victor Lopez didn't know what to expect. He never knew what to expect when Mr. Corinthos called. The pay was good, but sometimes he wondered if he was crazy to take the risk of being a mob boss' drew a deep breath and rushed past him over the bed. Jason turned questioning eyes on Sonny. "She saved my life Jason. Someone took a shot at me and she saved me... a perfect stranger took a bullet meant for me." "Why didn't you just take her to the hospital? Surely she would have been ok there, I mean, unless you are concerned about that it might influence the trial in some way." "Look at her face, Jason. Someone worked her over pretty good. I couldn't walk away when she asked me not to and I just couldn't deny her this... I felt I owed her something..."  
  
The doctor sat half listening while he examined his patient; his heart went out to this stranger that looked no more than twenty. He would have to remove the bullet, but it didn't seem like that would be too difficult. It was the woman's face that got to him. Who had beaten her up? Why was she scared? She had saved Mr. Corinthos' life... this was too much to think about...  
  
The girl started to moan as Dr. Lopez touched the area around the bullet hole. "Mr. Corinthos... Mr. Morgan, I need you both to come over here and give me a hand. If someone could go and get some towels, or whatever you have to put under her it might help a little. I am going to need some help getting her out of this shirt... at least the coat. Luckily it's pretty thin, but it will be easier to take it off than to cut it. I can cut most of it away, but I have a feeling she might object to it, so I need you to help hold her down."  
  
Jason came back into the room to see the doctor and Sonny quietly standing beside the woman and she was starting to move around and murmur. They had managed to get the jacket off of her and Sonny was carefully taking her shoes off while Dr. Lopez quickly and efficiently cut through the material of her shirt. It was when she began to peel the clothes away that the woman started to panic and try and sit up. Jason set the sheets down and quickly went over to the head of the bed. Placing both hands on her shoulders he eased her back down and tried to calm her.  
  
"Hey... it's ok. We're going to help you. You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you." Katy tried to block out the haze of pain as she stared up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. A sense of calm swept through her as she listened to the sound of his voice.  
  
"Did I stop him? I had to stop him..." She began to take deep breaths as if it took a major effort to even catch the slightest breath.  
  
"Yeah... you did... can you tell me who you were trying to stop?" Jason saw Sonny watching him and they both stood frozen waiting for the answer only she could give.  
  
Both waited for an answer that didn't come, but after what seemed like an eternity she opened her eyes again," Are you an angel? Did finally kill me?" Jason couldn't help it when a cynical smile flitted across his face," No, sweetheart, I am not angel... and you are going to be fine."  
  
"You don't understand... I am as good as dead this time... let me die..." she pleaded. "I am sorry, I am not going to let that happen," Sonny came up to stand beside Jason and tried to ease the girl's fears by flashing his heart stopping dimpled smile at her.  
  
But, she only had eyes for Jason. With a quiet pleading voice she," Will you do one thing for me, angel?" Jason felt his heart lurch, and suddenly felt like the biggest, most powerful man in the world." Yeah... anything but let you die, ok"  
  
"Please... please don't leave me..." She grabbed on to his hand and tried to stop the tears that were spilling down her cheeks.  
  
Jason stared down into the tear filled green/blue eyes full of fear and was lost. He knew then that couldn't, no correct that, he wouldn't leave her. Who was she?  
  
"Katy... my name is Katy..." and with those quietly spoken words answering part of his question she drifted back into a restless oblivion. "It's a good thing she passed out. The anisthetic that I am going to give might not dull all the pain from the removal of the bullet." Dr. Lopez reached into the surgical kit and slowly began to peel back the layers of her shirt. He couldn't manage to bite back a gasp as he noticed the unmistakable hand marks on her arms, and what looked like a nasty boot mark across her ribs. Both men had been lost in their own thoughts, but the sound of that gasp had brought them back to attention.  
  
"Damn... it looks like the bastard used more than just her face for a punching bag..." Jason felt a rage beyond anything he had ever experienced shoot through him.  
  
Blue eyes met brown eyes and a silent understanding was made. Together they would find out who did this and teach him a lesson. No one would hurt her ever again. 


	3. The Sister

Chapter Three- The Sister  
  
Taking a sip of her water, Katy took at deep breath, "Once you hear my story you may not want me here, so please let me finish it before you throw me out...ok"  
  
Giving her a reassuring nod Sonny sat across from her and waited for her to begin. "My name was Katy O'Connor. Where I came from isn't important because there is nothing there for me. All you need to know is that I grew up mostly in Florida, but by ten I had moved pretty much everywhere... anywhere. How I got it here is just shear stupidity on my part. Four years ago I ran away from my father... who by then was drunk more often than not and liked to prove how tough he was by beating on me and trying to force me to whore to his friends.... The man who shot at you... his name is Alex Monterro. He is pretty much a hit man and unfortunately is my husband. I don't know who is paying him I swear it!" Katy ducked her head in shame and waited for the anger and accusations to fly.  
  
"Hey... hey... It's ok. I believe you. How did you get mixed up with this Alex guy anyway?" Alex Monterro was a dead man... Sonny was already itching to call Jason and get the information he would need to make it happen.  
  
"I met him only two months after I ran away... he was so kind. He gave me a home... clothes... food... I was pretty desperate by then... my only option was to die... go home or become a hooker... but believe me when I say that was NOT an option..."  
  
Fighting back a shudder Katy continued, "He was everything I thought I wanted. But, then he changed. First it was the arguing and fighting. Then it was the cheating. So I tried to leave... and that was when this..." she pointed to her face and tried to smile, "Well you can see I didn't get very far... not then. One night I was laying in bed waiting for him to come home, and I guess I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I hear these voices. Laughing it up, that was when I found out how Alex just happened to find me... He had been sent all along to find me. My father... that bastard had basically sold me to him and he wouldn't stop until he owned me body, soul, and spirit..."  
  
Tears began to fall and Katy couldn't continue, "I am sorry... it's just... Oh god! I was so stupid... I knew then that I had to get away... but I didn't know how or where... and then I found out I had a half-sister living up north."  
  
Sonny took her hand and squeezed it encouraging her to go on. "My father had a fling with some hooker a long time ago. Apparently she got pregnant and gave up a little girl..." Looking up Katy could see the look of puzzlement crossing Sonny's handsome face... where had he heard this story before... and then recognition hit... he started to shake his head in disbelief.  
  
"I know it's hard to believe... I am scared to believe it myself... that is why I had to save you... don't you see? Your wife... she might be my sister... I couldn't let Alex and his evil touch her..."  
  
"Whoa! Hold on here. That... now that is just a little to difficult to believe... You expect me to believe that you are Carly's long lost sister... who just happens to be married to a man hired to kill me?" Sonny dropped her hand like it was poison and stood up. This is was just too crazy.  
  
"Carly? Is that her name? I know all of this sounds crazy to you... But, it has to be true or at least have some connection between your wife and my sister... You see, Alex he was talking to one of his buddies about how he had gotten this really big gig up in Port Charles... a lot of money was going to be exchanging hands... and the ironic part was my own father had arranged it... and the kicker would be that there was a good chance that the mark was my half-sister's husband... from that moment on I was determined to stop him."  
  
"So, you tagged along to Port Charles... then what?"  
  
"I tried to escape yesterday to get to you... and this happened... it was easy after that... when you get hit so much, so often... you just don't feel it anymore. I used to pretend to pass out so he would stop... so luckily it worked yesterday... he left me lying on the floor... and I followed him, watched, and waited..." Sonny tried to block out his sympathy for her. He understood all too well about the beatings... the dark and quiet place you would go in the back of your mind...  
  
"Ok... let's just say for a minute that what all you have said is true... that my wif—Carly is your sister... now what is that you want... expect... not to sound like a bastard or anything... but this is all really crazy."  
  
"To be honest I didn't expect to live... not like my life is worth much now. He will find me, he always does, and when he does I am as good as dead."  
  
"Well, if Carly is your sister than that makes us family. I can only assume that he now knows you stopped the attempt. Do you think he knows that you know about Carly?"  
  
"No... I heard him talking about the hit in front of me... bragging... trying to scare me... but he left her out of this... we have to leave her out of this. I can't put her at risk..."  
  
Sonny heard the determination and desperation in her voice and recognized that same stubborn tone Carly used when she had fought him every time he had tried to send her away or not include her in his life. For the first time since the story had began a smile touched his lips.  
  
"You know I can almost imagine that Carly is related to you. But, for now until I stop him, we can find out. If he even suspects that you know about Carly he is going to watch her... maybe even go after her. Are you sure he'll come after you?"  
  
"I am his property. He said I would never leave him... even in death..." With a helpless shrug she closed her eyes. Sonny took one look at her and knew he had pushed her too far.  
  
"Alright, there's nothing you can do about anything to night. I have to wait for Jason to come in... and you need to get some sleep."  
  
Katy got to her feet and walked toward the kitchen door, "Sonny... thanks for not throwing me out." "Well you did save my life remember..." Sonny watched as she left the kitchen and laid his head in his hands... what in the hell had he gotten into? 


	4. The Protector

Chapter Four- The Protector  
  
Wincing as she pulled the covers up to her chest. Katy turned on her side, and tried to control the thoughts racing through her head. Carly... her sister's name was Carly... well, if Sonny's wife really was her sister. She was too afraid to hope.  
  
Hope had brought her nothing but heartache. Along time ago after her mom had run off and left her with her father she had dreamt that she would return and save her. Her mom had always been her hero... coming in and rescuing her from her dad when he was drunk and violent, when she was hungry and cold, or when she was embarrassed to go to school because her clothes were dirty and didn't fit. That had been before she turned twelve. At twelve she realized her mom was never going to come back and all she had was herself to depend on. She started to do small jobs around the neighborhood for money, and learned to cook with what she had. School wasn't really an option, but she tried to go when she could and somehow made it through the eighth grade. A kind teacher had helped her learn about the changes she was going through... and what she didn't learn from her she learned from the numerous women coming and going in her father's life. It was when she was fifteen and a sophomore in high school that things went from bad to worse.  
  
She closed her eyes and pushed it out of her mind. She had escaped that year dropping out of school, and hadn't looked back. It was two months later that she met Alex... he had "saved" her... what a joke.  
  
Wiping a tear that was rolling down her cheek, she tried to think of something positive... of anything other than what had been or what was likely. Sonny hadn't thrown her out on her ass so maybe he believed her. Maybe he would help her...  
  
Fatigue finally swept over her and her last coherent thought was of a pair of blue eyes and a strong and reassuring hand holding hers... Where had her angel gone? The object of her thoughts was sitting only a stairwell away from her.  
  
Jason sat next to Sonny, trying to take in the amazing story that Sonny had just completed. "SO, you are saying that Katy, the girl upstairs in your guestroom, could be related to Carly?" "That's the long and short of it... yeah." Sonny sat back and took a sip of his bourbon. It was late and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed. Tomorrow was the last day of the hearing and so much was going to be decided.  
  
"Well, I already told you that Faith swore she wasn't behind the hit... but I find it hard to believe. This... this Alex guy, what do you think the odds are that he is going to try again?"  
  
"I think they are pretty good. If it were only a matter of money... I would say it would depend on how much he was getting paid. But, since he knows I have something, or should I say someone, he wants I think he'll make another move... and that is what I am counting on." Sonny leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
By now Jason knew the way Sonny's mind worked. He knew exactly why Sonny was counting on this guy to come after him...  
  
"You are going to use her as bait, aren't you?" Jason pushed back his instant need to argue, and tried to look at the pros of the idea, "We can protect her. He won't get to her... and he sure has hell won't get to Carly or the kids. I can see that this might be our only option."  
  
"Look, I am headed up to bed. Nothing can be done right now, and tomorrow is going to be a long day. Let's get through the hearing and we'll go from there..." Getting up Sonny didn't even bother to wait for Jason to leave; he just stood up and walked up the stairs, heading to his bed.  
  
Jason sat for a minute and tried to push the idea of peeking in on Katy out of his head. His life was crazy as it was and he surely didn't need any extra complications. But, as he got up and walked to the door he found himself going up the stairs and standing in front of her door instead. Pushing it quietly open he noticed that the light by the bed was still on, and she had curled up on her side. One hand was under her cheek and one lying across her stomach. One petite leg had kicked out from under the cover and it was all Jason could do to take his eyes off of it. Her light brown hair was a mass of curls tangling around her face. She looked so little, and so fragile sleeping there. Before he could turn to leave her eyes open, met his, and held there.  
  
"You came back," she whispered. Jason didn't even say a word; he couldn't, so he just nodded. "Will you stay with me Angel? Will you protect me while I sleep?" She had closed her eyes again briefly, but opened them with a worried plea in her eyes. "Yes, sweetheart, I'll be here." Jason walked over to the bed and didn't even hesitate as she slid over and made room for him to crawl in. Pulling his boots off and shrugging out of his jacket, he lay down and gathered her in his arms.  
  
With a sigh, she closed her eyes and snuggled next to his chest. For the first time in her life she felt truly and completely safe.  
  
"Angel, what is your name?" She asked as sleep claimed her. "My name is Jason." As he felt her breathing slow down and become nice and even he allowed himself to enjoy holding her in his arms. It had been so long since the last time he had held Courtney like this. Closing his eyes for a minute he began to plan how they would find out who was behind Monterro guy, protect Katy, and then kill the bastard. 


End file.
